Je te veux et je t'aurais
by MissMontague
Summary: Quand un Turk est déterminé, il met tout en oeuvre pour arriver à ses fins. Reno ne déroge pas à la règle, bien au contraire. /!\ texte à caractère Yaoi


_Hope you'll like it. Merci à Shiva Rajah pour l'inspiration qu'elle m'apporte indirectement... _

* * *

A mesure qu'il observait avidement chaque parcelle de sa peau, il s'apercevait qu'elle ne comportait aucun défaut, aussi pure et lisse que la soie nouvellement filée. Et que dire de ce voile de cheveux argenté et étincelant à travers lequel il faisait glisser ses doigts bien trop souvent couverts de sang.

Encore une fois, le Turk s'étonnait d'être arrivé si promptement à ses fins, d'avoir assouvi la flamme la plus enfouie et la plus improbable. Désirer cet homme, cet androgyne au corps et aux traits si fins, pourvu de ce regard félin qui avait fait grandir en lui une soif ardente de possession et d'érotisme alors même qu'ils se rencontraient pour la première fois, qui plus est pour se combattre.

***

Les coups qu'il lui avait asséné quelques jours auparavant n'étaient abreuvés que par la frustration et la vengeance envers cet être parfait qui lui avait en un instant fait perdre l'esprit. Ce n'était que plus tard, après la fuite du trio et sans le moindre signe de vie que le roux avait décidé de le retrouver. Seul.

_ Pourquoi ne veux tu pas que je t'accompagne ? lui avait demandé son fidèle collègue, Rude.

_ Compte personnel à régler à l'un d'eux, affirma-t-il le regard un peu fuyant.

_ Alors le Président Shinra devrait…

_ Le président Shinra n'en saura rien, coupa Reno d'un ton sec. Alors, considère que tu ne sais rien non plus, d'accord ?

_ Et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose ? interrogea le chauve d'un ton neutre aux lunettes noires.

_ Personne ne viendrait pleurer sur ma tombe de toute manière.

Se détournant de son compagnon, il s'était alors dirigé vers son objectif, son obsession. Il ne lui avait fallu guère de profonde réflexion pour savoir où aller, et ce fut instinctivement que ses pas l'avaient conduit à la Cité des Anciens.

Toute cette pureté, tout ce calme reposant, toute la magnificence des lieux contrastaient avec ce qui s'agitait dans sa tête et dans son corps. Son sang bouillonnait d'impatience et d'excitation tandis que dans son esprit défilaient des images et des desseins vicieux, et, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, jamais aucune femme sur qui il avait pu jeter son ardeur n'avait autant attisé son désir. Qu'il était du même sexe, il s'en contrefichait. Ce clone de Sephiroth avait dégagé quelque chose qui ne pouvait contenir ses hormones déchaînées. Il le voulait, et par n'importe quelle moyen il l'aurait. De toute sa vie il ne s'était jamais interdit de suivre ses envies et ses instincts, il avait toujours décidé de suivre le chemin sur lequel il souhaitait s'aventurer. S'il lui arrivait d'obéir aux ordres, ce n'était que par pure flemmardise ou désintérêt total pour la chose. Mais là, son intérêt était aux aguets, et seul un objectif atteint pourrait lui permettre de franchir une autre étape de sa monotone vie, car jamais il ne démordait, et là encore, il irait jusqu'au bout quoi que cela puisse lui coûter.

Et sa folie faillit à cet instant même lui coûter très cher. Au détour d'une maison bâtie dans la roche et le sable, modeste demeure appartenant autrefois à l'illustre civilisation des Anciens, ce fut dans son exploration peu discrète des lieux que le Turk tomba nez à nez avec un Velvet Nightmare au bout duquel se trouvait le bras tendu d'un jeune homme sobrement vêtu de cuir noir qui couvrait la totalité de son corps mis à part son visage. Ce visage sur lequel glissaient de longues mèches d'un gris clair surprenant, et dont les yeux couleur quasi émeraude le scrutait sans expression aucune.

_ Cela fait plusieurs minutes que je t'observe. Que fais-tu là ?

Ce n'était pas de la peur, loin de là, mais aucun mot ne parvint à traverser ses lèvres. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à rétorquer ?

_ Si tu étais parti aussi vite que tu es arrivé, je n'aurais même pas pris la peine de te prendre en filature. Tu es seul. Que cherches-tu ?

_ Toi.

Sa voix faussement agressive camouflait un son de gorge nouée. Stress, colère, impatience, excitation, il ne savait même plus exactement quel sentiment tourbillonnait en lui. Les yeux de l'argenté n'évoquait rien. Absolument rien, et il en ressentit une légère frustration.

_ Tu veux encore te battre et perdre à plates coutures ? murmura Yazoo avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix, son arme toujours immobile devant lui.

Cette voix, si douce et harmonieuse qui cachait une haine et une force auxquelles Reno avait déjà été confronté. Cette voix qui l'énervait autant qu'il l'excitait. Cette voix qui lui glaça le sang lorsqu'elle parvint de nouveau à ses oreilles.

_ Ou bien peut être est-ce pour me proposer un rendez-vous galant ?

Hors de ses gongs, le Turk s'abaissa en un mouvement vif et fit prendre de l'élan à sa jambe en un coup de pied retourné afin de déséquilibrer son ennemi qui fut hélas tout aussi vif d'esprit pour bondir hors de portée et atterrir sur le toit poussiéreux d'une des maisonnettes. Cette scène avait pour le Turk un parfum de déjà-vu, et cela semblait beaucoup amuser son adversaire.

_ Eh bien ? Tu n'as pas l'air de savoir ce que tu veux ! plaisanta-t-il.

En un éclair, et avant même que le roux n'eut le temps de réagir, Yazoo s'était volatilisé de son perchoir pour réapparaître dans son dos, un bras l'entourant pour permettre à la froide lame de son arme de se coller contre sa gorge, intensifiant alors le contact de leur corps.

_ Bats toi.

_ C'est ce que j'fais connard ! cracha Reno entre ses dents.

_ Non, tu te retiens. Tu n'en as pas envie.

_ Je ne me retiens pas ! hurla-t-il avant de dégager vivement le bras qui l'emprisonnait, se retournant et envoyant d'un même mouvement son pied droit dans les côtes de l'argenté, le déstabilisant. Et avant d'avoir pu reprendre sa position de combat, ce dernier reçut un nouveau coup en plein visage, le faisant chuter lamentablement sur le sol sablonneux. Les dents serrés de colère face à ce revirement soudain, la situation ne l'amusait plus du tout, et encore moins lorsqu'il n'eut pas la vivacité de se relever à temps et d'éviter que cet imbécile de Turk ne mette tout son poids sur lui avant de faire une nouvelle fois atterrir son poing sur son visage. Puis une nouvelle fois. Et encore une fois jusqu'à ce que le sang commence à perler au coin de ses lèvres.

Et c'est totalement impassible que l'argenté laissa Reno poser brutalement ses lèvres aux siennes, passant dans le même temps le bout de sa langue humide sur le mince filet de sang, avant de saisir les pans de sa combinaison de cuir pour le surélever et bien plus appuyer ce baiser. Tous deux fronçaient les sourcils, Reno de passion, savourant son virulent acte, Yazoo de frustration, incapable de comprendre ce qui lui prenait. Ce genre de contact lui était totalement inconnu, il sentait cependant que chaque parcelle de la peau du Turk s'enflammait au fur et à mesure qu'il semblait s'abandonner à son ardeur, et lui-même, sans parvenir à en connaître la raison commençait à bouillonner tandis que l'homme au costard noir se rapprochait de plus en plus son corps au sien et que ses mains visitaient chaque centimètres de celui-ci à travers l'épais vêtement. Cette température grimpant sans cesse le fit légèrement suffoquer, de légers soupirs s'échappant de ses lèvres, ce dont le Turk profita bassement pour ainsi introduire sa langue et entamer une exploration buccale des plus fougueuses. Les sourcils de l'androgyne se décrispèrent pour prendre de la hauteur alors que ses yeux s'agrandissaient peu à peu. Il se sentait quelque peu dépassé par les événements et se croyant habituellement un peu plus intelligent que le commun des mortels, il ne parvenait hélas pas à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, ce n'était alors plus de la frustration qui émergeait en lui, mais une réelle panique. Il tentait de se débattre comme un jeune enfant dont on avait empoigné le bras afin de le réprimander, il détournait son visage pour empêcher le Turk de parvenir à sa bouche et tout ce qui la composait, mais son prédateur se contentait très bien de ce cou qu'il découvrait progressivement en abaissant lentement la fermeture de son vêtement de cuir.

_ Qu'est ce… Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Lache moi abruti ! s'égosilla le clone du Général.

Mais Reno n'en avait que faire de ses cris et tandis qu'il continuait la progression de la fermeture vers son terminus, il plaqua rageusement Yazoo contre le sol en se saisissant de son cou, à la limite de l'étranglement. Le visage de Reno avait pris une expression des plus singulières, mêlant admiration, fierté et rage, dévorant sa proie des yeux alors que son corps se dévoilait peu à peu, maintenant fermement sa main à ce cou qu'il avait tant rêver de déguster. Le contact de ces mains de tueur sur son torse ne pouvait empêcher Yazoo de frissonner et de trouver, malheureusement, cela étrangement agréable. Reno desserra sa brutale étreinte, lui donnant l'occasion de se relever du sol, sa longue veste glissant alors le long de ses épaules et de ses bras, le haut pâle et musclé de son corps s'affichant aux yeux de cet homme submergé de désir. A bout de souffle par l'émotion, totalement paralysé, l'argenté cherchait néanmoins désespérément un moyen de se sortir de ce calvaire, mais il n'y arrivait pas, ou alors ne le voulait-il pas. Il observait celui qui le regardait avec tant d'envie et ressentit la même sensation que lorsque auparavant il le regardait avec cette soif de combattre. Il se maudissait alors de penser que dans les deux cas, le roux était terriblement séduisant. Il eut alors un sursaut lorsqu'il sentit une main descendre vers son entre jambes, n'ayant guère le temps de mettre en ordre des mots susceptibles de constituer des phrases sensées avant que Reno lui empoigne ses parties à travers le cuir, lui procurant de vifs massages. Encore une fois essayait-il de se débattre pour s'échapper, mais ses forces semblaient s'amenuiser au fil des mouvements de cette main experte, et de même que ses forces, se fut des larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux, d'incompréhensibles gouttes salées qui roulaient le long de ses joues, retenues par le doigt de la main libre du Turk. Il se sentait aussi chétif qu'un bébé, incapable d'empêcher ce qui se passait. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il ne voulait plus rien arrêter, un sentiment d'allégresse coulant le long de ses veines, parcourant son corps de part et d'autre.

_ Connard ! hurla-t-il avant de se redresser d'un bon pour l'entourer de ses bras et joindre vivement ses lèvres aux siennes.

***

Après la 4ème, il avait cessé de compter combien de fois ils unissaient leur corps, ainsi que les heures depuis lesquelles il se trouvait avec celui dont il était parti à la recherche. Oui, encore une fois, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, et cette fois, pensait-il, il souhaitait que ce soit pour longtemps, très longtemps…


End file.
